


Weather the storm.

by hyungwonho



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, chae hyungwon - Freeform, kpop, monsta x - Freeform, sensitive wonho, shin hoseok - Freeform, wonho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyungwonho/pseuds/hyungwonho
Summary: {Wonho goes to a new school and there he meets Hyungwon.}Just a friends-to-boyfriends fic where Wonho is the cutest softest thing ever, he needs love and protection and Hyungwon is willing to give it to him.





	

Hoseok would be lying if he said the idea of entering an all boys' school didn't make him feel excited, but at the same time he was really really scared. He was shy and quiet, what if he couldn't make friends? He was gay too, what if he got a crush on a straight guy? Or worst, what if everyone found out and judged him? 

These and a lot of other thoughts ran through his mind as he pulled his heavy suitcase towards his new room. He was a 15 years old freshman but he could get paired with a guy from any grade, and that also made him nervous. What if he got paired with someone older than him that wouldn't want to talk to him, or what if he got paired with a younger sudent that would be scared of him and never talk? He was overthinking everything, but who could blame him? He was alone in this new place and he wasn't the most extrovert person to exist.

He unlocks the door to his room and enters as quietly as posible in case his roomate is inside. Indeed, his roomate is there, and he is sleeping with his back towards what Wonho supposes its his bed. He places his suitcase at the end of it and tries to sit down without making any noise, he succeds. Because he doesn't know what to do he decides it's a good idea to just sit there until his roomate wakes up but when his phone starts ringing with his mom's name on the screen things take a dark turn.

"Fuck off." His roomate mumbles in his sleep and Hoseok's eyes widen in horror as he declines the call, he starts to panick and he's really really scared. He hasn't even been here for 10 minutes and his roomate for the rest of the year already hates him. He clumsily stumbles out of the room, again trying not to make any noise, and when he's out he runs down the hallway and outside of the building. He sits at one of the benches and tries to recover his breath, his mother calls again.

"Hi baby, did you get there already?"

"Yes mom." 

"And do you like it so far?" He considers telling her about the phone incident that happened 0.5 seconds ago but he prefers it's better not to worry her, plus she would feel like it's her fault and he doesn't want that.

"Yeah, it's pretty here. Haven't had a tour around yet though."

"And how's your roomate?" 

"He's sleeping now so I haven't met him, haven't even seen his face because he was turned away from me." Hoseok answers nervously and they continue to shit chat for a while.

_

When Hoseok finally hangs up he has clamed down a bit, he just has to apologize when he goes back to his room and hopefully eveything will be ok, unless his roomate is an ass, but he hopes he isn't. He doesn't want to deal with that right now though, so he starts wandering around the campus in a attempt of giving himself a tour around. 

He walks for approximately 10 minutes but he's more lost than ever, he sees buildings and more buildings but he has no idea what any of them are and he's sure he won't be able to walk back to his dorm. Hoseok is a very sensible person, and he tends to freak out easily, so when he realizes he truly doesn't know the way back to his room a pout starts to form on his lips and his eyes get watery. He clumsily goes from building to building trying to find something familiar but he recognizes nothing and he's too shy to ask someone, everyone looks intimidating or busy and he doesn't want to bother them. 

The sun is starting to set and Hoseok is crying, he decides it's better to just give up and sleep outside today, because he's dramatic like that. As he's sat down in some random bench sobbing his eyes out a tall, brunette guy approaches him with a worried expression. 

"Are you ok?" He asks and sits beside him. Hoseok nods and tries to wipe his eyes with the back of his hands. "You don't seem okay..." The guy talks again and he almost sounds playful, so Hoseok smiles and looks at him for the first time. He's very handsome and skinny, his light brown hair is styled in a side part and he looks like he came out straight from one of the mangas Hoseok likes to read.

"It's n-nothing, Im just lost, Im new..." Hoseok whispers looking down embarrassed, he misses the way the guy smiles fondly at him.

"Well, I know this place as the palm of my hand because I've studied here for years so I can help you with that."

"Please, and thank you." Hoseok says looking up at him a bit desparate and the guy chuckles.

"Im Hyungwon by the way, Im a junior." He offers him his hand and Hoseok shakes it uncertainly.

"Im Hoseok, freshman." He shows him a bright smile and Hyungown can't help but smile back.

"A pleasure to meet you. What building do you live in? So I can tell you how to get there." Hyungown asks and stands up, motioning Hoseok to do the same.

"Building C." The younger boy answers standing up too.

"Oh, I live in that building too! We can walk together there." He says with another bright smile and Hoseok smiles back and bows.

"Thanks hyung." 

"No problem." He says and they start to walk. "So, how old are you?"

"Uhm 15." Hoseok says fiddling with his fingers, he's super awkward when it comes to small talk. Hyungwon on the other hand doesn't even seem bothered, he's walking calmly, hands deep in his school dress pants' pockets and he gives out this tranquil vibe that Hosoek loves, his tie is half undone and the first buttons of his shirt open, he runs a hand lazily through his hair messing up the part before speaking up again.

"Great, Im 17." He smiles. "How has your first day been?" 

"Ehm, I got here just a few hours ago but not so great."

"Why is that?" He looks at him with sincere interest and it makes Hoseok feel good, maybe he's in the process of making his first friend here. A very handsome friend by the way.

"Well, apart from getting lost like an idiot, I think my roomate is annoyed by me already."

"Hey, you're not an idiot, it's your first day so of course you could get lost. They should have gave you a tour around the school or asked someone to do it, it's not your fault. Actually, I should do that for you, tomorrow." 

"I don't wanna bother you, it's ok..."

"You won't, Im offering so Im ok with it." He smiles brightly again and Hoseok just nods. "And about your roomate don't worry either, at first it'll be a bit awkward but you'll get along. If not you can always switch with someone else." Hoseok nods again, feeling better. "I see you don't talk much..." Hyungown points out with a chuckle.

"I d-do, Im just very shy sometimes." He laughs quietly and Hyungwon nods with a smile, understanding. 

Thay walk for a bit more and Hyungwon anounces that they're reaching the building.

"Do you want to go get something for dinner?" Hyungwon asks.

"I would but I had a big lunch so Im not hungry yet." Hoseok says sadly, he really wants to go with him but his mom really went crazy with lunch that day and also he wants to see if he can apologize to his roomate soon.

"It's ok, tomorrow when I give you the tour around school we'll have lunch together, deal?" Hoseok nods with a bright smile. "Ok, then it's settled. Building C is that one over there." He points towards the left. "Imma leave now, but I'll see you. Save your number here." He offers Hoseok his phone and the younger boy puts in his phone number.

"Thank you so much." He bows again and Hyungwon smiles.

"No problem." He bows back and they walk their separate ways after waving goodbye.

_

Hoseok walks towards his room with a big smile, but it turns into a confused expression when he enters his room and finds it empty.

"I guess I'll just have to wait for him to come back..." He says to himself and sits down on the desk on his side of the room, deciding he will unpack and arrange his stuff. He finishes quickly and proceeds to lay on his bed and scroll through his phone.

A good 15 minutes pass when he hears the door open and then shut again, he stands up from his bed startled and his ears and face turn red when he sees a confused Hyungwon.

"Hoseok? You're my roomate?" The taller boy asks and Hosoek wants to desappear. He can't believe this sweet boy is the same one that told him to fuck off earlier that afternoon.

"I d-didn't know, I-Im sorry for what happened this afternoon, Im sorry if you're annoyed with me and I could change rooms if you want to but I swear Im nice, we talked a lot earlier so I guess we're good now, right? Because if not I could just ask to change rooms and-" He's interrupted by Hyungown covering his mouth with his hand.

"What are you talking about? I didn't know you were my roomate either, but why did you say you thought your roomate was annoyed at you then? What are you even talking about?" Hyungwon asks truly confused.

"Y-you told me to fuck off when I got here earlier..." Hoseok says and it comes out mufled by Hyungwon's skin.

"I did?" He asks and removes his hand.

"Y-yeah, you were sleeping but my mom called and I think the ringing woke you up and you said it."

"Oh..." Hyungown says and chuckles, Hoseok blushes. "Don't worry, Im not annoyed or anything, I already know what happened. It's just that you have the same ringtone as me and I thought that was my phone, I really appreaciate my sleep time so I was annoyed at whoever were to be calling. But I didn't even notice you entered until I woke up and saw your suitcase." He explains calmly and sits down on Hoseok's bed.

"Oh... So you're not mad at me or anything?" Hoseok asks relieved sitting down beside him. 

"Of course not. And Im glad you're my roomate by the way, you seem really nice and calm, I like you." He says with a smile and Hosoek's heart actually skips a beat at the last phrase but he stays calm.

"Thank you, I was freaking out." He says and sighs in relief.

"Yeah I noticed." He says and chuckles, Hoseok hits his shoulder playfully to make him stop and it makes Hyungwon happy.

"Don't make fun of me." Hoseok says with a small pout.

"I would never." Hyungwon answers dramatically, this earns him another playful hit. "Hey, Im your hyung and your saviour, you can't hit me." Hoseok raises one eyebrow daringly and hits him again, Hyungwon decides just there that this playful side of Hoseok is his favorite.

"That's it, I dont like you. Imma change roomates." He says acting offended and goes to sit on his own bed. Hoseok laughs out loud and Hyungown can only smile back at him. 

They both know this is the start of a really good friendship.

_

"Do you wanna watch a movie?" Hyungwon asks after a moment of silence, they have been shit chatting for a while now, laying on their backs on their beds and just getting to know each other better. They mostly talked about school and where they're from. 

"Yeah sure." Hoseok answers looking up from his phone with a smile that Hyungwon returns.

"Ok, let me put on my pijamas and get my laptop." He stands up from his bed and starts shamelessly unbuttoning his school shirt, Hoseok's eyes widen and he gulps loudly, it's not like he didn't expect this to happen, and their both men so he isn't uncomfortable but it still, for some reason, take him by surprise. The taller boy looks for a looser shirt and throws it on before taking of his pants and turning to look at Hoseok, the younger boy looks back down to his phone and acts as if he hand't been creeping on his roomate. "Are you gonna sleep in those clothes?" Hyungwon asks pointing at Hoseok's skinny jeans and blue button up before turning back around to look for some boxers to wear as shorts above his briefs. 

"No, b-but I'll change in the bathroom." Hoseok says shyly.

"Oh sorry, did it bother you that I got changed in front of you?"

"No, no, I don't mind, but Im not that confident."

"Ah, don't say that, I bet you have a great body." He smiles, actually Hoseok thinks it's a smirk, but he ignores it. "But that's your choice and I respect it." He walks back to his bed now holding his laptop and pats the spot beside him for Hoseok to join him whenever he wants.

"I'll change now, you choose the movie." Hoseok says standing up and picking up some shorts and a loose shirt too, Hyungwon nods already scrolling through his computer and the younger boy walks to the bathroom. 

When he comes out he goes to take off his contact lenses, his back is towards Hyungwon so he doesn't notice when the taller boy looks at him up and down and smiles. What he does notice is the fond expression on the older's face when he sits beside him now wearing his thick black glasses. 

"Cute." Hyungwon says bluntly and Hoseok actually blushes. 

"Thanks..." He says quietly. "What are we going to watch?"

"I don't know actually, I just opened Netflix and picked randomly." He says and Hoseok chuckles.

The movie turns out to be a comedy and Hyungwon discovers Hoseok's laugh is his new favorite thing on earth, he also has a pretty smile and pretty theeth and Hyungwon feels like a stalker. The movie ends and after discussing it they decide to watch another one as Hoseok eats a cup of ramen because he didn't have dinner and he's a bit hungry. As he slurps on it he tells Hyungwon how he really loves ramen and his favorite flavors and brands and Hyungwon shouldn't be smiling this big. 

The next movie they put on randomly turns out to be more of the suspense and action genre and by the middle of it Hyungwon notices Hoseok's eyelids getting heavier, when there's just 30 minutes left Hosoek's head lands on Hyungwon's shoulder and the older smiles and stares at him for a moment, he knows it's creepy so he decides to pause the movie (he hasn't been paying attention anyways) and shake Hoseok's shoulder lightly to wake him up.

"Hmm?" He asks taking off his glasses and rubbing his sleepy eyes with closed fists.

"You fell asleep." Hyungwon says and chuckles at Hoseok's blush. "Im tired too so I just paused the movie, we can finish it tomorrow. Are you still up for the school tour?" 

"Of course." Hoseok says with a smile and goes to lay on his own bed before putting his glasses on his bedside table. "Goodnight."

"If you stood up why didn't you turn off the light?" Hyungwon asks amused.

"Too tired." Hoseok says lazily and yawns.

"I'll let it pass just because you're cute." Hyungwon says and even himself is surprised that those words left his lips so easily, but he doesn't think too much about it and stands up to turn off the light.

Hoseok falls asleep with heated cheeks and Hyungwon's words replaying in his head.

_

The next day they spend the whole morning walking around school, Hyungwon showing him around and explaining a lot of stuff. They didn't have classes until next week so they had all the time in the world. That morning Hyungwon changed in front of Hoseok again and it made his face turn red, Hyungwon also liked to make eye contact when he talked to him and he even took his hand a couple times when he was showing him around, this made Hoseok's heart race. 

As for now, they were walking towards the cafeteria to have lunch together and also Hyungwon wanted to intruduce Hoseok to his friends. The younger boy was very nervous as Hyungown dragged him by his elbow to a table where 5 more guys were sitting but he gave them his best smile after sitting down, he hoped he could fit in with them just right.

"Guys, this is my roomate and new friend Shin Hoseok. Isn't he cute?" Hyungwon says making his friends laugh and Hoseok gives him a death glare and kicks him under the table. Hyungwon laughs and squeezes his knee, Hoseok wasn't expecting the touch and, unsurprisingly, he blushes. Hyungwon's hand leaves his leg so he finally collects himself and introduces himself.

"Hi." He waves shyly at the other guys and they wave back. "Im Hoseok, Im 15 years old and I'm a freshman." 

"Hello and welcome to our school. Im Hyungwoo, Im 18 and Im a senior. I've been here the longest so if you ever need help Im here for you." He gives him a sweet smile and Hoseok smiles back.

"He's the oldest so he's like our dad." A dimpled black haired guy says and the others agree, making Hyungwoo laugh. "Im Jooheon by the way, Im in the same grade as Hyungwon and Kihyun, the mother of the group." He points towards a smaller guy with dark brown hair that rolls his eyes but smiles at Wonho.

"Nice to meet you." Hoseok smiles at them and waves, earning smiles back.

"Those two are Minhyuk and Changkyun, they're 16 and sophomores." He points to a messy haired blonde guy with the biggest smile Hoseok has ever seen and to a calmer one with brown hair that waves at him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, I know Im the youngest and new but I hope we can get along hyungs." He says shyly and bows to them.

"He's so cute awh." Minhyuk says excitedly and Hoseok can't help but smile and hide his face in his hands.

"You're embarrassing him." Changkyun says hitting him in the back of the head which makes Minhyuk hit him back. They start playing around and making a lot of noice as the others laugh, incluiding Hoseok.

"Kids stop." Kihyun says now standing up and pinches their ears. The two boys hiss in pain and instantly calm down. Hoseok likes these boys a lot already.

They eat and talk comfortably, just getting to know each other and when they're over they decide to go to Hyungwoo's room, who coincidentally got paired up with Minhyuk as his roomate, to play video games. Hyungwon and Hoseok are the last ones to exit the cafeteria and Hyungwon throws an arm around Hoseok's shoulders as they walk behind the others.

"What do you think?" He asks Hoseok with sincere interest, all he wants is the boy to feel comfortable and included.

"I like them, I hope we can get along well." 

"Im sure you will fit with the group just right, plus Hyungwoo graduates this year and it'll be very sad, we need more arms to hold the others as they cry when that happens." Hoseok laughs at this because Hyungwon sometimes comes up with the weirdest things ever, but he likes that awkward side of him. 

They catch up to the rest of the boys and Hyungwon's arm is still around his shoulders, he hesitantly warps his arm around the older's wais and it earns him a side hug that makes him smile. He's surprised at how close they're getting after just one day of meeting but he doesn't let himself think too much about it.

_

A month passes by, classes start and Hoseok and Hyungwon get closer than ever. They eat together, do their homework together (Hyungwon helping Hoseok in anything he has trouble with), hang out together with the rest of the boys and when they're alowed to go out of school in the weekeends they too do it together.

It's a cloudy day and they're on Hyungwoo's and Minhyuk's room again, this time watching random You Tube videos on the tv.

"Let's watch one those funny vine compilations." Jooheon says from his position laying on the floor as Kihyun scrolls through the videos.

"Vine is dead, let it go." Kihyun says with his usual salty tone and it makes Jooheon pout.

"You're so mean, I don't like you." 

"I don't like you either." Kihyun says unbothered and Jooheon stands up bewildered. 

Changkyun and Minhyuk, that are laid on Minhyuk's bed start to giggle at the boy's actions.

Hyungwon and Hoseok, that are squished in the small couch of the room with Kihyun and Hyunwoo find the situation funny and Hoseok can't help but hide his face in Hyungwon's shoulder as he laughs. Hyungwon pets his head and scraps his scalp affectionaly, they've become reallly touchy.

"Why do you treat me like this?" Jooheon cries and Kihyun just ignores him. "Kihyun!" 

"Jooheon, just ignore him. He does it just to bother you." Hyunwoo says calmly and Kihyun smiles mischievously because it's true, he likes driving him crazy.

"That's why I like Hyungwoo." Joohoen says showing his tongue to Kihyun and then he proceeds to try and squeeze himself besides Hyungwoo. He is besides Kihyun so of course he's the first one to complain.

"Ah! We're already squeezed here, go away!" He shouts irritated but Jooheon ignores him and does his best to sit down too. Minhyuk and Changkyun are still enjoying the show and Hoseok is being pressed more to Hyungwon because of the others movements.

They have been battling for space for a moment when Hyungwon unexpectedly pulls Hoseok to sit on his lap, making enough room for the other boy. Jooheon sits easily beside Hyungwoo and hugs his side, making the oldest laugh and hug him back. Kihyun is annoyed and he pinches Jooheon's back, the two on the bed are still laughing and nobody gives a second glance at the blushing Hoseok and how Hyungwon is holding him close to his chest by the waist. 

"Are you uncomfortable?" He asks against Hoseok's ear making him squirm a bit.

"N-no, Im good." He says quietly as the others continue their chat without paying attention to their exchange, they're already used to the two being super close.

"Then relax, you're as stiff as a board." Hoseok laughs nervously and relaxes a bit under the other boy's touch.

But apparently today is not Hoseok's lucky day because Hyungwon decides it's a good idea to kiss behind his ear and nuzzle his nose on his neck. Hoseok's heart skips like 10 beats and he tries to act calm, but each day it's getting harder and harder to think about Hyungwon as just a friend. 

The rest of the afternoon goes by smoothly and Hoseok's nervousness decreases as he gets used to Hyungwon's warmth behind him, eventually they move from the couch when it's time to go out to get something to eat and Hoseok can finally breath evenly.

_

As mentioned before, today is not Hoseok's lucky day, it had started raining when him and Hyungwon were on their way back to their room, and it was perfectly fine, he could live with that. But now, as he's laid under the covers and his digital clock shows it's midnight, the casual rain has turnd into a storm and Hoseok is absolutely terrified.

He tries his best to stay calm, he's too old to be this sensitive, but the thunder and lightning eventually gets too much for him and tears start to form in his eyes. He shuts them tightly and covers his ears with his palms but his sobs eventually wake Hyungwon up.

"Hmm... What's wrong...?" The older boy asks sleeply sitting up on his bed and rubbing his eyes. He notices that Hosoek is completely covered by his blaket and that he sounds as if he's crying so he quickly stands up and sits beside him, pulling the blanket slowly off his body. "Hoseok?" He calls his name worriedly. 

"I-Im sorry for waking you up, j-just go back to sleep, it's nothing..." He says without looking at him, his voice and shoulders shaking. 

"You're obviously not ok, what's wrong? Did something happen?" He asks running a hand through the younger boy's hair. Hoseok shakes his head no but let's out a whine when another thunder roars through the sky. "Are you afraid of storms?" Hyungwon asks in realization.

"It's stupid, I know... Just go to sleep, I'll shut up." Hoseok says shyly.

"Hey, look at me." He turns Hoseok's body so he's looking at him. "It's not stupid at all."

"T-thanks..." Hoseok says lowly. "I've been like this all my life, I don't care if it's just rain but storms have always terrified me. I used to sleep on my mom's bed whenever there was a storm but now she's not here." He says and another loud thunder explodes making him flinch.

"Shh, it's ok." He pets his head. "Do you want me to sleep here with you, for today?" Hyungwon asks with a small smile. Hoseok looks at him with wide watery eyes and nods with a pout on his lips, his bottom lip trembling. Hyungwon can't help but caress his cheek.

"It's ok." He smiles reassuringly and lays down beside him, pulling him by the waist so he's hiding in his chest. Hoseok nuzzles his face on his neck and fist his shirt as Hyungon intertwines their legs and kisses the top of his head.

"Thank you so much hyung, you're truly the best." Hoseok says already sounding more calm. 

"No problem, you can count on me for everything, anytime and anywhere. You know I appreciate you a lot." He says looking down at him and Hoseok blushes and nods.

They stay in silent for a while and when more lightning and thunder occur Hoseok tenses a bit but he's not crying anymore. He has his eyes closed, trying to fall sleep again as Hyungwon rubs his back, instead of trying to sleep too he's just staring at the younger boy. He knows it's a bit creepy but he can't help it, Hoseok is truly beautiful. 

"I can feel you staring at me." Hoseok says fluttering his eyes open, Hyungwon stays mute but a small smile spreads across his face and it makes Hoseok giggle and smile widely. 

Hyungwon's heart starts to race at the boy's actions and he's just too close to him, every part of his body is touching Hoseok, his nose is filled with his scent, his lips taste like where he last kissed him, he's so inmersed in this precious boy laying in front of him with wide puffy eyes and the purest smile he's ever seen. He can't help it, he truly can't, he would have liked to confess his feelings in a more elaborated way but before he knows it he's leaning closer, closer, and suddenly his lips are pressed to Hoseok's.

The kiss is soft and short, when he pulls apart Hoseok is surprised and Hyungwon thinks he fucked up until he's being pulled towards the smaller boy for a longer kiss, Hoseok's hand goes to the back of his neck to pull him even closer and Hyungwon lets his tongue roam Hoseok's mouth, he bites his lip and kisses the corners of his mouth and his neck when they pull apart. 

After that everything's a blur, they just keep on kissing and caressing each other lazily until they fall asleep.

_

Hoseok wakes up laying half on top of Hyungwon and the older boy has his arm wrapped protectively around his waist. His cheeks turn red as tomatoes when he remembers their make out session last night and he giggles to himself even though he's scared that it it was a mistake and that Hyungwon will regret it. 

He tries to sneak out of the older boy's embrace but he's being held so tightly it's imposible so he decides it's better to wake him up before he pees the bed.

"Hyung..." He shakes his shoulder lightly. 

"Hmm?" 

"I have to pee but you're holding me..." He says shyly as Hyungwon opens just one eye.

"Oh, sorry." He takes his arm off him and Hoseok clumsily gets off the bed and runs to  
the bathroom.

As he pees, Hyungwon sits up on the bed and streches, the memories from last night flooding his mind make him smile widely. 

"We need to talk." He tells the younger boy when he comes out of the bathroom, Hoseok just nods and sits in front of him on the bed.

"You regret it right?" Hoseok asks looking down. "It's ok, I won't mention it to anyone, I didn't even know you liked boys but I understand Im too young and probably not handsome enough so it's ok. I'll just pretend it didn't happen and won't bother you anymore, you can change roomates if you want too but-"

"Hoseok, just shut up." Hyungwon says chukling. "I like you, alot. I thought you had noticed and felt the same." Hoseok blushes at this.

"I mean, I f-feel the same but I hadn't noticed you liked me..."

"Hoseok, I literally can't get my hands of you. Im always near you and trying to get your attention. Even the other boys noticed."

"Oh." He says truly clueless and Hyungwon laughs. "I guess Im just stupid."

"You aren't, you're just so insecure you don't notice how great you are and how you light everyone's world with your presence. You're awesome and you should be more aware of that."

"Hyung, you're making me blush..." He looks down and Hyungwon instantly pulls his face up by the chin and kisses him again. "Does this mean you're my boyfriend?" Hoseok asks happily when they pull apart.

"As long as you want to, yes." 

"Of course I want to." The younger boy says and takes his hand excitedly. "Can we tell the boys? You said they knew someing was going on..."

"Yeah, we can." He smiles. "But we can't tell the rest of the school, I've never told anyone else in school that I like boys because I didn't want drama with the administration about roomates. And if they find out we're together they might put us in separate rooms. I don't want that." He says caressing Hoseok's cheek and the other boy nods understanding. 

"I agree, I didn't want anyone else knowing either. Just the boys, I don't care about the others and I don't wanna change rooms either." He hugs Hyungwon. "Wanna be with you." He says against his ear.

"Wanna be with you too." Hyungwon says pulling apart and kissing his lips softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hii !! First of all thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this fic. :)
> 
> Sorry for the crappy title, I really do suck at coming up with them, but here's what it means: If someone or something weathers the storm, they successfully deal with a very difficult problem.
> 
> Also sorry if the ending was a bit abrupt and if the use of the bowing and the word "hyung" was awkard or incorrect. Im new to kpop fanfic and I still dont understand korean culture fully so if I ever make a mistake feel free to tell me. x


End file.
